lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie La Britannia
Marie had always been a supportive person, even before she became a mother. She was quite close with her younger sister Annette and many of the inhabitants within their kingdom as well as her own children. She’d always been able to use magic at a much faster level than Annette but never bragged about it. Instead, she wanted to help her get better at using her powers instead of having her be jealous of her. And being an Anodite, she has access to all of their powers and much more. Though appearing as a mature adult, she has always had a playful side to her, making her so much like a child that liked to have fun through any means. Given that she is a descendent from a free spirited race of magical beings, this is where her playful personality comes from. And having children played a big part in that despite the hardships she went through. She always loved playing mother to anyone that wasn’t her child and an example of this is her son Fai’s lover Kurogane Kagoshima. She had no problem with him being Haumean because his race did not matter to her and she cared for the boy deeply, however she was a very strict mother and didn’t hesitate to scold him anytime he would be mean to Fai (who mostly hung around him anyway more than Anne and Yui did). She loves listening to music and dancing to it any chance she gets and loves to joke around with people, showing that she has a since of humor despite being a strict disciplinarian. She cares deeply for all of her family and will not let any harm come to them. Not if she has anything to say about it. While she may have a playful personality, this causes her to have a disregard for safety of others sometimes. This is the other side of Marie that she’d never displayed to anyone to where she appears to be amoral and uncaring. When things took a turn for the world for her home kingdom when she’d been sent away to Britannia, she sunk herself into a deep depression to the point she’d begun to have a nervous breakdown. Her mind and her powers were trapped inside of her body while her actual body was nothing more than a complete vegetable unable to do much to protect itself from harm, thus Fai took the responsibility of taking care of her while she was like this. For the year Marie spent stuck inside of her body, the Anodite within her was learning over the course of five years how to master all of the powers that Anodites have until she decided to break free of her entrapment. But by hiding, this left her human body vulnerable and if she were assassinated, her powers would die right along with her. At first glance, it may not look it but Marie does play favorites with her children, particularly Fai because he inherited her powers and spent his time learning how to master them whereas Yui, although had them, eventually lost them due to his carelessness in overusing them over the years. Anne did not develop Anodite powers or magic powers of any kind except for being a Sailor Senshi and that was it but she was born as a spoiled brat that Marie had come to hate and no amount of disciplining did any good. She hoped that her daughter would never obtain Anodite powers other than the ones she already had, feeling that brats like her didn’t deserve them. When Anne’s personality changed (thanks to Fai tampering with her memories), Marie grew to love her daughter but still hoped that she would not become an Anodite. Maybe regular magic users like her grandfather, but not an Anodite. She also still blames herself for what occurred many years ago when her father killed everyone, including himself due to the fact that she’d given birth to twins. While she doesn’t regret having her two boys, she does regret willingly leaving her home to be with their father, the biggest mistake she ever made and for that, by reviving her old home and ruling over it, she is going to try and make things right. Appearance Marie is 5’6’’ with blue eyes and long blonde hair that is often braided into a long ponytail that goes down a bit past her waist. When she has a nervous breakdown, her skin complexion was very pale, making her look sickly and lifeless but when she was brought out of this state thanks to Fai and Anne, her complexion gained some color, looking peach like. She has a rounded face, pointed chin, oval/rounded shaped eyes and her bust size jumped from a B cup to a C almost D cup sized. Marie’s attire was not a vast one considering she always wore a white dress that made her look like the common housewife when she was sent to Britannia. However now, that she is back in her own kingdom and running things, she wears the attire of a green dress that stops somewhat below her hips with a black belt around her waist, an brown cape with brown boots on her feet, silver bracelets around her wrists, silver choker and blue earrings in both ears that matches the color of her eyes. As an Anodite, Marie body is completely humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed Mana; a deep-dark blue color and long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright blue glowing color. History Marie Flourite, born as Marie La Flourite was born and raised in the Kingdom of Valeria to parents and rulers Wei La Flourite and Tomoyo La Flourite. Valeria was a kingdom where magical beings dwelled. In this kingdom, there are all kinds from spellcasters to priests & priestess, magical creatures and various other magical beings. The Wei and Tomoyo bore two children, Marie and her younger sister Annette, the Princesses of Valeria. Wei was a mage and known to be the second most powerful being in the kingdom to his wife Tomoyo who was an energy being known as an Anodite. Anodites were beings with large life spans and so long as they have a catalyst power known as ‘mana’ to use, they would continue to live even longer, to a point where they are technically immortal and hard to kill. Marie and her sister inherited their powers from their parents, however it was Marie that inherited her mother’s powers as an Anodite, magic naturally came to her without having to be taught, which is why her parents found her to be more special than her sister despite both girls sharing a close relationship with one another and helping the other when they needed it. But during the times when things became hard and her sister would yell and argue with her for no reason out of the blue, she had her childhood friend Celestia Solaria who grew up in Canterlot County that was located in the city of Equestria. Celestia would comfort Marie when she felt that she couldn’t talk to her parents, believing that they wouldn’t understand how much she cared about her sister and just continued to treat her better than Annette, something she didn’t want. She wanted her parents to love her as a person and not because she was the strongest in the Royal Family and would naturally be the next in line to take the throne when they step down. Even so, she did things that would be considered inappropriate, such as travelling to other kingdoms with Celestia to have fun and party, which it was obvious her parents didn’t approve of and immediately ordered her to stop acting out as her actions were a disgrace to the family. Annette was the only one that saw through her sister’s actions and why she behaved the way she did and would apologize to her a lot for being such a spoiled brat of a sister. In actuality, Annette was jealous of Marie because she had the powers of an Anodite while she didn’t. She was nothing more than a mage who had to be taught to properly use her powers without harming anyone in the process. She would be the voice of reason to her sister who used her powers carelessly whenever she left the kingdom with her friend. No matter how many times their parents tried to push Marie away from Celestia because they believed she was a bad influence, they only pushed her further away from them, away from wanting to accept her title as princess and her duties to her home. Marie enjoyed the company of many men before she met and fell in love with Charles zi Britannia and became pregnant for him. He was a man that was the Emperor of the Britannia Kingdom and the former King of the Moon Kingdom. Wei and Tomoyo didn’t approve of Charles’ methods of ruling his kingdom along with the fact that he conquered the Kingdom of Haumea. They were worried for their daughter because they felt he only was with her for that reason as he knew full well the capabilities of an Anodite’s power once they mature and lose their humanity forever in order to gain the rest of their dormant powers. Even Celestia was not on board with the idea of Marie being with Charles, believing that she can do better than a tyrant man but she didn’t want to lose her only friend as well as ‘troll in crime’ and kept her opinions to herself. Instead, she supported Marie’s relationship with Charles in order to keep her friendship with her. Marie was unaware that her friend felt this way, but her parents made it perfectly clear that they disliked Charles. She hated how they were trying to tell her how to live her life when she was old enough to make decisions for herself without their input unless she asked for it. Annette was also concerned for her sister and her relationship with Charles and pleased with her to leave such a vile man because she didn’t want to see her sister get hurt. But Marie believed and assured her that things would be fine and that she finally found someone to love. Though she didn’t like the things her sister said, she knew that she was only worried about her and really needed her to be there for the birth of her children. Wei tried to get Marie to have an abortion but she refused to throw her children away and wasn’t she willing to give them up for adoption after they were born. At the age of twenty, Marie wanted to marry Charles and have her child in Britannia but her parents weren’t going to allow it. It’d gotten so bad to a point they locked their own daughter away where her powers would be ineffective. Nine months later, she gave birth to two twin boys that she named Fai and Yui. For Marie, it was a joyous moment for her but it wasn’t for the future of her family and the kingdom. The people of this kingdom were superstitious and believed that the birth of twins was considered to be a bad omen. Shortly after twins’ birth, Annette had fallen ill and died. Tomoyo had committed suicide but not drawing enough mana to increase her life span, becoming frail and sickly with worry and guilt about her daughter and for allowing her grandsons to be born. As such, she eventually took her own life and died sooner than expected. In addition to the deaths of Queen Tomoyo and Princess Annette, the kingdom itself and the people suffered many misfortunes. Fai and Yui, when together, bore magic so powerful that rivaled that of their grandparents. Wei believed that the only way to break the ‘curse’ that had fallen upon Valeria was to send the boys and their mother away to live in the Pendragon Palace in Britannia with the other wives and children that Charles had. By the time he had, so many things had happened to Valeria and Marie felt that it was her own fault for having her sons but that didn’t stop her from giving them her unconditional love and raising them on her own since Charles was hardly ever around. She later married him at age thirty-two while also being pregnant with their third child that was a girl that she’d named ‘Anne’, after her sister Annette, her brothers only twelve when their little sister was born. Living in the palace was no picnic for any of them either. Charles’ other wives were jealous of Marie because of the simple fact that she came from a powerful kingdom. As such, they began picking on her and her children, as did their own children no matter how much Marie pleaded for them to stop. Marie lost contact with her friend Celestia who had no interest or rather was afraid to stop foot in Britannia, causing them to having not talked to one another in years. She had to toughen up and stand her ground, very much like Lelouch and Nunnally’s other, Lady Marianne vi Britannia. Marie would’ve done anything to keep her children from harm and that included standing up to the other Imperial Consorts anytime they would bad mouth her and her family. Sometime after getting settled into living in the palace, she unofficially adopted a young boy while out in the city with her children by the name of Kurogane Kagoshima. He was an orphan Haumean boy that was a year older than her two boys. Kurogane showed an immediate distrust of Marie, causing her to see him as being a little rough around the edges but she treated him as if he was her own. It didn’t matter to her that he was Haumean, she still loved him dearly. However, she didn’t hesitate to scold him anytime he was being mean to her son Fai or threatened to hurt him, which in turn causes her to pound Kurogane on the head quite often before he tried. It’d become a regular habit for her after that. Eventually, he left the palace after two years. Plot Things hadn’t gotten any better back in Valeria. In fact, they got worse. Wei eventually became insane and started executing people left and right before jumping into a valley and committing suicide as his wife had. Things went downhill from there, the kingdom itself had fallen and becoming dark, desolate, and cold. Marie’s children no longer had any family outside of Britannia anymore. Everyone had died and the only family they knew was in Britannia. The deaths of her family, losing her only friend because she had no idea where she was, much less contacted her, this all drove Marie into a deep depression. On many occasions, she’d attempt to harm herself with broken glass or knives only to be stopped by the only child of hers that cared about her which was Fai. Fai was the one that had to protect his mother from herself but eventually she had a nervous breakdown and became an unresponsive vegetable for six years straight and Fai was at her side for all those years. It was three years ago that was brought out of the state that she was in by him and her daughter Anne. She no longer wanted to return to such a state and accepted her heritage as Anodite being and relieved herself of her humanity. She left Britannia, renouncing her name and title only to revive her own kingdom, wanting to rule it the way it should’ve been before she believed her selfish needs had destroyed it. At the same time, she also reunited with her childhood friend Celestia who apologized for not being there when she needed her and was allowed to create a school for gifted magical children, the same school that her great niece Anissa Granville attended after being appointed as an apprentice under Celestia. This was also how Marie discovered that the child that her sister had was still alive and managed to escape the hell that their father had put everyone through. Marie knows that there is nothing that she could say that would change what happened but hopes that someday, she can be close to her niece. Meanwhile, Marie focuses all of her energy on ruling the Valeria Kingdom while making it a point to keep her nose in her children’s lives from time to time and seems to take a great joy in trolling her great niece Anissa in making her life on Earth difficult with a bit of help from Celestia also trolling her too. Overall, she’s happy to have her kingdom back prospering the way it was years ago and while hoping that at least Fai would consider taking the throne of Valeria when she wishes to step down Relationships Charles zi Britannia : Like Lolita, when Marie was younger, she feel deeply in love with Charles and didn't wish to be separated from him but for awhile had no choice but to because of the simple fact that her parents refused to allow her to be with the man. But when she gave birth to her twin boys, she was sent to live with him and the rest of her own children's half brothers and sisters along with their mothers, making her a part of the Emperor's Imperial Consort, the Fifth Empress of Britannia. However, she came to see that her actions in wanting to be with him and how her children were treated by their other siblings mothers had made her realize too late what being in Britannia was like and what Charles was really like as a person. He didn't care about her or the children she had, only being interested in wanting to use them all as political tools to see which one was strong enough to succeed him as Emperor. Flourite Children : And with everything that was going on back on her old home kingdom didn't help and she'd had a nervous break down, remaining in a vegetable like state for six years until being brought out of it by her son Fai and daughter Anne. She loves her children but will not lie and has admitted to hating Anne and her behavior, hoping that she never gained Anodite powers because she would just be nothing more than a brat with them. However, Marie does share a close relationship with her son Fai and his lover Kurogane Kagoshima whom she used to chastise and sometimes punish for being mean to her boy when they were younger. Powers & Abilities As an Anodite, Marie’s able to manipulate mana at a much larger degree since she has taken on her true Anodite form as opposed to a regular Anodite that has not achieved their true form and prefers to retain their human bodies over becoming pure energy beings. She inherited her powers from her mother late Queen Tomoyo, making it easier for her to learn magic much faster than a normal mage would. She has access to all of the powers of an Anodite, magical powers known as ‘Mana’. And Mana varies from person to person, generation to generation, being to being. Mana Manipulation & Control : As an Anodite, Marie is able to manipulate and control life energy more commonly known as Mana. Marie’s able to freely manipulate and control mana, the supernatural force-like life energy that is present within all living beings and things throughout the universe. It would take someone like her five years to be able to learn how to use every single one of the extra powers that Anodites possess but some have managed to learn how to do so at a much faster rate. And since she already had control over her abilities had a younger age, Marie doesn’t have an issue with controlling her powers now that she has access to all of them. With that being said, she is able to create blue platforms, portals, shields, slides, beams, ropes, blasts, has telekinesis (she can create a large sphere of nothing but blue energy that allows her to send the attacks of her enemies back at them, that also goes for flying objects as well), chains, healing (herself or others), cages, safety nets, dowsing, barriers, bridges, and energy bolts. She also possesses all of Fai’s powers as her such as telepathy, teleportation (without being drained when using it), dowsing, clairvoyance, levitation, spell casting, sensing, memory control-and-manipulation, space & time travel. She has the ability of flight as well which can only be obtained when one decides to lose their humanity to become an Anodite and Mana Absorption (which involves her absorbing the mana from every around her to make herself even stronger whenever she feels she’s weakening). Marie can also trap enemies in electrical spheres of blue glowing energy. She is able to produce much more mana than usual and can cause random outbursts of amazingly strong and powerful blue mana explosions. An example of this would be one blue eye blast unleashing a wave of blue colored mana that destroys whatever it hits, but leaves allies unharmed. Reality Warping : Marie can alter any item already considered real. Any decision made in the past, any item ever created, any movement, choice, color, atom, or molecule that exists can be changed. All of existence bends to the imagination of a reality warper. She can rewrite the laws of physics and then change them back in an instant; universes can bend to the will of a reality warper. However, this power is limited by the raw power of her own that she possesses to be able to distort reality to her liking but she is limited to using it during certain circumstances that require it. As such, she doesn’t use it unless absolutely necessary. But examples of what Marie is able to do with an ability such as this are: alter time, alter elements, make items speak, fix broken items, create new items and imagined ones, rewrite physics, changing events that have happened to end in another way, resurrect the dead, and even alter her appearance. Magic Detection : Like her children (Fai & Yui), Marie has the ability to sense magic around her (and since it is everywhere, she is able to absorb it and make herself stronger), such as detecting barriers or power within others and she doesn’t even have to be within close range of someone to detect such power. What Fai writes off as ‘intuition’, Marie calls it the ‘spark’, meaning someone has either developed Anodite powers, regular magic powers, or any other types of powers. In other words, she becomes interested in wanting to teach someone how to use his or her newfound abilities. Maybe not to the degree of her own but still teach them nonetheless. Casting Spells : Marie displayed the abilities of being able to cast magical and mystical spells, reciting spoken incantations, thus enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities. Her spells were often said out loud to activate them but as she got older, the majority of her spells are said non-verbally. Like any magic user, she is able to form what is known as Probationary Contracts with other people to not only enhance their power but also give their partners powers as well to help them in battle. However, she never bothered to make one with Charles and has not planned on forming one anytime soon unless necessary and all of her pactios will be permanent and not temporary ones because she is over the age of eighteen which is one of the common ages known where those that are able to use magic can form permanent pactios. Seals & Barriers : Marie is able to create vast protective barriers of any kind and any form much stronger than that of a regular low-level magic user. As such, it would take someone, much like herself to break through her barrier to be able to break it. She is also able to break through mediocre barriers by simply shattering it and absorbing the mana from it. She’s also able to seal another person’s powers within them just by being around them, forcing them to be unable to use them until she leaves. But it is only playfully that she would use this ability against someone if she were truly just that bored. Intangibility : When intangible, Marie becomes untouchable, allowing her to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there (and she mostly sinks underneath or comes out from the ground to surprise his enemies when they least expect it). She can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. She’s able to do this in human form and Anodite form. Invisibility : Marie is able to turn invisible and when invisible, she cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. She is able to do this while both in human for as well as Anodite form. She’s able to make certain parts of her body invisible if needed and can make others and objects invisible with her, provided that she is in physical contact with them. Marie Gallery marie_anodite.jpg|Marie's Anodite form Marie la flourite.png|Marie with her hair braided marieflourite002.png marieflourite003.png marieflourite005.png Trivia *Marie's personality was based off of Verdona Tennyson from the Ben 10 universe. *Much like Verdona, she cares a lot about her grandchildren and takes special attention to those who have the 'spark'. *In the future, she smothers her grandson Daniel Nagisa with too much affection because he inherited Anodite powers to a point that he fears her. This fear is similar to Ren Maaka's fear of his paternal grandmother Elda Marker who smothered him in a similar fashion when he was just a child. *She's often called a troll by her great niece Anissa for being quite the interference in her life by making her do certain things she doesn't want to do or putting specific matters she doesn't want to deal with on Anissa's shoulders for her to handle. Also See *Anodites *Celestia Solaria *Fai Flourite *Yui Flourite *Anne Flourite *Kurogane Kagoshima *Daniel Nagisa *Anissa Granville *Britannia Imperial Family